1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing container. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing container including a cap having a clasp adapted for attachment to a variety of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lanyards as a means for carrying items has recently seen substantial growth. In addition to identification badges, people use their lanyards to carry a wide variety of items, including dispensing containers. Unfortunately, however, most dispensing containers are not well adapted for secure and easy attachment to a lanyard. For example, most currently available dispensing containers are either difficult to utilize in conjunction with a lanyard or are not capable of secure attachment to the lanyard. While some clips have been developed for the attachment of dispensing containers to lanyards (albeit developed with structures limiting their effectiveness), these clips are not readily adapted for use in attaching dispensing containers to other structures, such as, zippers, belts, key chains, backpacks, golf bags etc.
As such, a need exists for a dispensing container offering a convenient and reliable mechanism for attachment to various articles, for example, lanyards. The present invention provides such a dispensing container.